Snow
by UzumakiWrestlesSupernatural
Summary: Amie see's snow for the first time, and a friendship is formed


**This is a filler chapter and has nothing to do with the actual story, unless you count it as the first time Amie meets Kien. It just popped into my head one snowy day and I haven't been able to shake it. So enjoy XD.(Amie is 4)**

The sky in Konoha was a pale grey, and the air had a bitter chill. White flakes began to fall from the sky coating the ground in a fine cover. Until it began falling, faster and thicker. Soon everywhere and everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow.

As Amie woke from a deep sleep, she felt something wasn't quite right; the usual rays of sunlight were missing. She sat up in her bed and drew back her curtain, to see the mysterious white flakes falling from the sky, and was instantly worried. She scrambled from her bed and ran to her parent's bedroom, jumping on their bed in an urgent manner.

"Mommy wake up!"

Naruto woke with a start, looking round groggily, only to see his daughter sitting on him, her little face full of worry. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, before looking at the time, which told him it was just after seven.

"Amie, what's wrong?"

The girl bounced off the bed, and ran to the window, with her mother slowly following her. Naruto pulled his curtain back, and saw the snow falling, and smiled at his daughter.

"It's snow Amie" he explained.

The girl looked at him confused then, looked back out the window. She didn't seem as worried now, just curious. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was still in bed asleep.

"Tell you what Amie, how about we get some breakfast and then we go outside and play in the snow?"

Amie nodded enthusiastically and ran out the room, back into her own. Naruto heard her opening drawers and pulling out clothes to wear. He then went up to his husbands side of the bed and punched him none to lightly, causing the raven haired man to make an annoyed noise before rolling onto his back, and going back to sleep.

Naruto growled and picked up a pillow and smacked him with it, until the man sat up, glaring at him.

"What?" he asked clearly irritated.

Naruto sighed. "It's snowing, and Amie is getting ready for breakfast. She wants to go outside and we're _both_ going to go with her. Now get up."

Sasuke sighed angrily before climbing out of bed and getting ready for a new day. Twenty minutes later Amie bounded down the stairs into the kitchen, where Naruto was dressed and preparing breakfast. She sat at the table and waited for her mother to serve. He put a small plate of cut up pancakes in front of her. After thanking him, she began to eat quickly. Footsteps could be heard and then Sasuke appeared in the kitchen, plopping himself down beside the young girl.

Amie smiled brightly at him, which he returned half heartedly. Naruto placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, and he began eating them slowly, obviously still not awake properly. When Amie had finished she climbed down from her chair and went straight to the back door, only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Not yet Amie, you need to put a sweater on and gloves and a hat. I don't want you catching a cold."

Amie pouted and went back upstairs to get the items her mother said she needed. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was putting on his gloves and hat.

"Can't we stay inside? Where it's _warm?"_

Naruto scowled at him and answered in a quiet voice. "Sasuke, this is Amie's first snow day, I want her to enjoy it. So that means we are all going outside in the snow"

Sasuke scoffed but went and put on a coat, hat and a pair of gloves anyway. Soon all three were outside. Amie looked at the ground amazed, she'd never seen anything like it. She picked up some of the white substance and let it melt into her gloves. Naruto watched her with soft eyes, while Sasuke crouched in front of her and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened, while Sasuke nodded, smiling. The blond watched as the girl picked up a handful of snow and turned to face him, her face split into an innocent smile.

So he was surprised when she threw it at him, hitting him in the face. He heard Amie and Sasuke laughing at him and growled playfully. He grabbed a small handful of snow and threw it gently at his daughter which hit her back. He then got a bigger handful and threw it hard and his husband, which hit him on the side of his head.

Amie giggled at her father, who pushed her gently, causing her to fall into the snow. She looked at him shocked before gathering a large amount of snow and throwing it in his face, causing Naruto to laugh.

After a few hours, Naruto and Sasuke to their daughter to the lake which had been frozen, so it was now an ice rink. The gently guided her onto the ice, where she immediately started to slip, grabbing onto her parents hands. They started pulling her along as the skated. Soon she felt confident enough to let go of their hands and started skating without their support. She looked pleased with herself, until she went to turn and lost her footing, tumbling into a little boy, making them both fall.

Amie stood first and helped the boy up, who looked close to tears. She felt like a horrible person for making him upset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall"

The boy sniffled and nodded, until two men appeared behind him. One had a scar going over his nose, while the other wore a mask, so only one eye was visible. Amie shrunk away, thinking she was going to get told of. She felt Sasuke and Naruto come up behind her. Naruto spoke first.

"Iruka-sensei!"

The man with the scar looked at Naruto, then beamed, while the other man smiled behind his mask.

"Naruto!. And Sasuke too!. It's good to see you"

Sasuke smiled at them. Amie was still trying to hide from the two men. Iruka smiled at her kindly.

"This must be Amie"

Naruto nodded pushing his daughter forward gently. She turned red and looked at her mother questioningly.

"Say hello, to them Amie"

Amie took a deep breath and took anther step forward. "Hello, my name is Amie and I'm four years old"

Kakashi and Iruka laughed, and motioned to the boy to introduce himself.

"I'm Kien and I'm four years old, too"

Amie beamed at him and grabbed his hand, and started pulling him along, while their parents watched amused.

And thus began the friendship of Amie and Kien, thanks to a snowy day in Konoha.


End file.
